Asami's Justice Star
by tyedies
Summary: Asami's jealous of Mako and Korra's potential relationship, and after Amon took 3 of Korra's bending abilities, all the focus is on Korra. Asami would have to heal on her own. Or so she thought until a mystical fairy offers her the chance to gain justice for her unfair treatment and change her fate at the Justice Star. Partial AU. Korrasami.
1. Justice Star

**A/N: woOoOOW**

 **I'll try to update once a week on Sundays but if I slack off and you want to see more, feel free to remind me about this.**

Asami had always been the Golden Girl. She was skilled in everything: car racing, high intelligence, social charm, empathy, and had good looks to boot. Her father was filthy rich and she had everything she ever wanted. A huge racetrack, an indoor pool, rooms and rooms of luxury, everything. Except for friends. The friends she did have were either cozying up to her for her money or she failed to keep them. Social charm was one thing. Deep connections were another. As she drifted through her childhood years and halfway through her teenage ones, friends were made and lost, and she couldn't help but wonder why. She felt like she was incapable of those deep connections and that she was broken inside. But those were thoughts she pushed aside and let fester within her. She would get boyfriends to fill the void who dropped off when she realized their bad intentions, and even one that she had to call the police on for stalking her. So she got more. Nothing lasted more than a couple of months. She was even bad at romance.

That changed the day she accidentally hit a boy on the street with her motorcycle. She saw the awestruck look on his face when she took off her helmet. This time. This time she would make it work. Even though he seemed like a street rat who would very much like her money, his looks were passable, and she needed him to forget the nasty break up she had had 2 weeks ago. So Asami smiled and helped Mako up and invited him on a date.

Dating Mako was a blur. They got along just fine, but there was no chemistry. Still, he showed interest in her as a person and he had a bit of a mysterious aura to him that led Asami to hope that maybe chemistry would come with time if she just got to know him better. And he didn't seem to chase after her wealth. Yeah, Asami had missed dating. She felt like she wasn't a whole person if she wasn't in a relationship. Holding hands, kissing, resting her head on their shoulder. They were nice.

Asami hoped Mako would be The One and she could stop searching. Yet here she was, being introduced to a brash, energetic, and gorgeous girl named Korra who was Mako's friend. Of course, she trusted Mako enough to think he wouldn't cheat on her so she had no hard feelings towards Korra. Korra seemed distrusting at first, but Asami didn't think much of it at first. She was Mako's friend, after all, so she was probably a fine person.

After one of the Pro-bending tournaments, Asami could tell something was off about Mako. She didn't know that he had kissed Korra the night before, but could sense some guilt hanging around Mako, and like something or someone was diverting his attention from their relationship. It was only a suspicion, one that Asami should've trusted by then after dating cheaters, but she tossed the thought aside.

Asami became interested in Korra and after taking her along a single car race, she felt a connection with her. One she hadn't felt for any of her old boyfriends, but she figured that things must just be different for girl friends. Korra was the avatar, and Asami was quite happy to become acquainted to someone that powerful. And pretty. And bold. But then Korra did the unthinkable and accused her father of being part of the Equalists. Mako stayed by Asami's side throughout the whole thing, when her father's underground robots were revealed. It was a shock to Asami. She had grown up with just her dad raising her, and after years of thinking he was a great man, he was involved in the movement to fight against benders. At the end of the day, Korra was a good person and Asami didn't blame her for blowing the whistle on her father.

If that weren't enough, crazy things happened one after another. The finals of the Pro-bending tournament were hijacked by Amon and Korra got captured. Asami was as worried as any of Korra's friends, but she noticed how much Mako was invested in rescuing Korra and how angry he was on her behalf. It was almost as if Mako liked Korra. That was when she knew Mako was no longer hers.

Mako wanted Korra, but he refused to discuss anything about her with Asami. He didn't have the decency to break up Asami before dating someone else or admit his feelings faded. He had all the vulnerability of a cactus and with a battle against the Equalists on the horizon, and romance was the last thing she wanted to think about. It was frustrating that she couldn't get anything out of him. She was his girlfriend but he was neglecting her for Korra. On some level, she understood it. Korra needed the extra care after the injuries she got. But Mako paid extra attention to her compared to anyone else and that's when Asami decided she had enough. He was just another loser that didn't care about her feelings. Korra and Mako would become a couple. Asami foresaw it. It was obvious to anyone that though they had next to no compatibility they liked each other. The wounds of a breakup would take time to heal, and she couldn't help but feel jealous of Mako and Korra's budding relationship.

Korra, she was depressed after the final battle with Amon had taken 3 of her bending abilities. Asami was just glad that she made it out alive and took on her pain along with the fresh wounds she already had. That night, Asami couldn't sleep. The events kept replaying in her mind. Fighting her father in the mecha tank. Asami wanted to cry but found that no tears came out. She tossed and turned in bed for hours before she gave up and took a walk around her room.

"I wish I could forget about everything," she said.

A mass of a swirling black substance appeared near the window, and Asami reflexively picked up an electric glove and watched as the the oval grew to the size of a small person. Asami's eyes widened. Her first thought was that she was hallucinating, the second was that an Equalistic attack was being launched.

"Show yourself," said Asami.

Out of the oval, a glowing white person appeared with wings, robes, and long hair appeared. She looked like a child.

"Don't panic, okay? I'm a fairy from another dimension and my name is Hellen. I've come to help you," said Hellen.

"What's going on?" said Asami. "What's a fairy?"

"Things will go a lot quicker if I show you," said Hellen. "I don't force anyone to come with me as it's your choice. I've felt your pain and the injustice done to you. You've lost everything you cared about and everyone's focus is on someone else. In short, I want to take you to a place where those who have been treated unfairly can change their fate."

If it was a dream, who was Asami to reject Hellen's offer? And if it were real, she saw no reason not to accept.

"Okay," said Asami.

"You don't need anymore time to think this over?" said Hellen.

"Anything is better than here right now," said Asami. "Please help me in any way you can."

Hellen grinned. She had horns that wrapped from her forehead to behind her floppy, animal-like ears, her nose was small and blunt, and her teeth were glaringly bright. Her laughter was soft and rung throughout the room. She held out her hand which Asami took after a moment's hesitation and led her through the oval.

Asami looked behind her. The oval was gone, and they were standing on air. Asami panicked, seeing the stars all around them and especially below. She gripped Hellen's hand tighter, and a feeling of weightlessness took over her. It was neither cold nor hot and rather relaxing. Hellen let go of her and she was able to move around with perfect control.

"This is just a preliminary thing. The place needs to get used to your presence before you can enter," said Hellen. "It only takes a minute."

Tiny fairies no bigger than coins fluttered all around Asami's head, pressing at her. Asami admired their beauty, as they were all sorts of colors and shades, though she didn't like that they were so close to her.

"Um, do these things have to do that?" said Asami.

"Don't worry. Ah, looks like they're done. Great," said Hellen.

The mini fairies disappeared and Hellen waved her hand in a circle, and a dark purple door appeared. Asami followed her through the entrance, and music could be heard steadily getting louder. Hellen dragged Asami into a huge, red and blue lit room, with a few other people lounging around in couches or drinking fizzy liquids.

"Welcome to Justice Star," said Hellen.


	2. You Deserve Justice

**A/N: I'm low-key panicking I've never written romance before, pray for my soul in the upcoming chapters. Also was going to wait to post this chapter but I'm too impatient.**

As Asami entered the Justice Star, warm air encircled her. Hellen led her to the center of the room to a counter behind which was a glass case containing various labeled and colorful drinks. Every surface was made of smooth metal, and couches could be found in every corner. The lighting was dull, a mix of red and blue forming purple in the center. Soothing music was playing in the background so that Asami didn't notice it. Other people were lounging around, but Hellen was the only fairy there.

"Would you like to drink something? Everything is non-alcoholic and you're free from any physical side-effects while you're here," said Hellen.

"In that case," said Asami, scanning the hundreds of choices. She pointed at one that was in front of her. "I'll take the Very Berry Trial."

"Oh, that one," said Hellen, smirking, which made Asami apprehensive of her choice.

"What, is it bad?" said Asami.

"It's nothing," said Hellen.

Hellen showed Asami how to punch in the number and nearly instantly, a can of soda rose from the counter. Asami stared at the counter, wondering how it worked and if it would be a good idea to create something like that in the future for her company.

"Do you prefer to drink from the can or a glass?" said Hellen.

"The can is fine," said Asami.

Hellen popped it open, startling Asami, and handed it to her. They sat on a soft, black couch with a coffee table in front, and Asami took a sip.

"So, what is this place?" said Asami.

"Justice Star is timeless, literally. When you go back to your world, it'll be like no time has passed at all. People from all sorts of dimension are invited here to relax and decide how they want to fix things. We also have therapists on request, fairies like me. You have something called a Spirit World, well this is like that, except it's not tied to the fate of any one world," said Hellen.

"If you search after people who need help, you should take Korra here instead of me. She lost most of her bending abilities which she spent her whole life training and she has the weight of the world on her shoulders," said Asami.

"That's very selfless of you, but the universe felt that you lacked support and have really been suffering a lot recently. That's why you're here. I don't determine who gets an invitation," said Hellen.

"So, what are you going to help me do? Get back with Mako? Make me forget about my father? Bring my mother back?" said Asami.

"Well, changing the past isn't within my control, and neither are the actions of other people," said Hellen.

Asami finished the fizzy drink, which had a strong and sweet aftertaste. She sighed.

"So how long can I stay here?" said Asami.

"As long as you want. Actually, you can go and come back indefinitely until it's determined that you have been given proper justice," said Hellen.

"Who is this 'universe' that determines these things?" said Asami.

Hellen sucked in a breath to prepare her speech. "The universe is an unseen force that senses everything and wants balance, so they created multiple bases in order to do so called Justice Stars."

"Um, okay," said Asami. "I guess that makes sense."

"So to start, you're free to tell me any of your troubles. I have sworn confidentiality so whatever you say remains between you and me," said Hellen.

Asami stayed silent, trying to process everything. Hellen noticed the empty can in her hand.

"Do you want another drink?" said Hellen.

A few cans of soda later, Asami began telling Hellen everything that had happened in the past weeks.

"So you don't like that Mako and Korra are almost together?" said Hellen.

"It hurts. I thought he cared about me, but he's moving on so easily like I meant nothing to him. I don't want to think that way about him, it's my fault for failing to keep his interest," said Asami.

"This is all heartbreaking. Asami, this Mako sounds like a real jerk," said Hellen.

"Then why has everyone in my life left me? It must be because something is wrong with me. That makes more sense than everyone else being cruel people," said Asami.

"You're hard working, kind, and incredibly brave for standing against your father. Even now, you don't want to blame the guy who cheated on you," said Hellen. "You're so kind, and you deserve a better fate."

"Thanks," said Asami.

"But right now, you're here because you need to prioritize what you want and stand up for yourself," said Hellen. "About this Korra girl, why aren't you angry at her for stealing your boyfriend?"

"Mako's the cheater, not her. She's a nice girl. She just doesn't always think before she does things," said Asami. "Plus she doesn't have great social skills because she didn't have enough peer interaction when she was growing up, so I can't be mad at her. She's learning, and she wants to do the right thing. At least she's always honest, and decisive, unlike Mako. And she's got a great sense of humor, and she's really fun to be around. I've never met anyone quite like her."

"I see, so you don't want Korra to date someone like Mako," said Hellen.

"Yes, I think so. Maybe that's why this breakup makes me so angry compared to all the other ones I've been through. I can't stand the thought. They're really wrong for each other. But it's still their decision to make and not mine," said Asami.

"Maybe it can be," said Hellen.

"What?" said Asami.

"Maybe you can prevent them from getting together. You'll be saving Korra from the guilt of 'stealing' Mako, and Mako will realize he can't date around carefree without consequence," said Hellen.

"But it's not my place to get involved," said Asami.

"You're the one who is getting hurt from all this so you are involved. Look, you don't have to force them apart, but you should be able to express your opinions and talk with both of them about the situation," said Hellen.

"That's just, so awkward though," said Asami.

"Your feelings are important, don't you agree?" said Hellen.

"Well…" said Asami.

"It's okay to be a little selfish. No, I'm demanding you to be selfish and restore balance in your life," said Hellen. "Do Mako and Korra get to be selfish about whatever they want despite who they hurt in the process, but you don't if it hurts no one?"

"You do have a point," said Asami.

"Please, at least try to go after what you want," said Hellen. "Promise me."

"I promise to try," Asami said, smiling. "It's refreshing to be able to talk about all this with someone. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Whenever you have a plan you're ready to share, call for me," said Hellen, handing Asami a thin blue arm band with a keypad. "My number is 6007, it's written on there."

Asami rubbed the fabric between her fingers. It was pliable and soft. Numbers were indeed written in unmistakable gold ink.

"No one can see that but you outside of Justice Star, by the way," said Hellen with a wink.

"Thanks," said Asami.

Asami was left alone on the couch, twisted the arm band around and around. She became more and more determined to get in the way of Mako and Korra's romance the more she turned the idea over in her head. Mako didn't deserve Korra. And Asami did want some acknowledgement from Mako that the way her treated was unacceptable. It was a good thing for all of them.

After a nap in the private bedroom allotted to her, Asami made up her mind.

"I'm ready," said Asami. "I'm going to make sure they never get together."

"Do you have a plan?" said Hellen.

"Yes, and I have to execute it soon," said Asami.

"Alright, you're a woman of action. Remember, all you have to do to come back here is to type 000 on the keypad," said Hellen.

"Got it," said Asami

Asami stepped though the door with 'Exit' painted on it and into her room in her world. It was dark outside and strangely quiet compared to the lounge. All of a sudden, she felt tired.

"Asami?" said Korra.

Asami's heart jumped from her throat. She looked to see a distraught Korra at her doorstep.


	3. Believe in Your Strength

**A/N: What... what a long update. This is the first major break from canon, and things will go a lot differently from here. For now, I project that this story might be around 10 chapters long. If you want to see more, and I haven't posted a week from now, pressure me as much as you want.**

"Korra? What are you doing up?" said Asami.

Korra sat on Asami's bed, and Asami sat next to her.

"Can't sleep," said Korra.

"Neither can I," said Asami. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I felt something coming from your room, like a spiritual energy, or something. It probably sounds crazy but I felt like I had to go to you," said Korra.

Korra had sensed the dimension portal that opened in Asami's bedroom, despite not having great spiritual abilities. Impressive.

"Thank you. To be honest, I know you have your own things to worry about, but if you don't mind hearing about my own…" said Asami.

"I'd love to," said Korra, flashing a reassuring smile.

Asami considered telling Korra her worries about her possibly dating Mako then and there, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"I'm… still processing what happened yesterday," said Asami. "Fighting my father was a nightmare. He supported me all my life, told me he loved me, and I loved him too. We spent time together. He taught me so many things, and seemed so genuine. The fact that he could turn to the equalists and harbor such hate in his heart, I, I just don't understand."

"Mmm, I'm sorry about that," said Korra, absentmindedly.

"How could he betray me like that?" said Asami.

"Mmm," said Korra.

It was clear that Korra was preoccupied by the way her shoulders slumped and how she stared at the ground, not uttering more than a few words in response.

"Korra, I'm sure you'll be able to get your bending abilities back. Don't worry about it," said Asami.

"What kind of avatar loses them in the first place? If I don't regain them, I'm not fit to be the avatar. I'm a failure," said Korra.

"Don't say that. You defeated Amon and defended Republic City bravely. That's something to be proud of," said Asami.

"Thanks, but an avatar has to be able to bend all 4 elements, and I lost 3 of them. I'm not even the avatar anymore," said Korra.

"Korra," said Asami.

"Good night, Asami. I'll see you in the morning," said Korra.

Korra left, and Asami was filled with worry over her situation. If she brought up Mako, that'd be insensitive to Korra. Romance was on the bottom on the list of priorities. But then she remembered the hours she spent in the Justice Star, and what Hellen told her. Breaking them up before they could get together _was_ a priority. In the early morning, Asami targeted Mako.

"Good morning," said Asami.

Mako was already pacing around the dining room with bags under his eyes. When he saw Asami sit down at the table, he averted his gaze.

"Good morning," said Mako.

Awkard tension filled the air. Asami wasn't mad at Mako for his indecisive way of ending their relationship, but she didn't really want to see him, either. But she had to have this conversation to save Korra from him, and save herself the pain of watching them date.

"We need to talk," said Asami.

Mako looked like he'd like nothing better than to disappear, but complied and sat across from her.

"Okay," said Mako. "Okay, I'm sorry about the way things ended."

"I'm not mad. I know you fell for Korra, and you can't help who you like," said Asami.

"It wasn't because of you. I don't know how it happened," said Mako.

"I am a little disappointed, though. It felt like you cast me to the wayside," said Asami.

Mako winced. "I wasn't trying to do that."

"What's even worse is dating someone else right after a breakup and right in front of me," said Asami. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm not dating Korra," said Mako.

"Don't act like you're not going to," said Asami.

"I don't know what you want from me," said Mako.

"Then I'll make myself clear. Don't go after Korra," said Asami.

Mako shifted about. "I'm sorry, but I like her."

"As usual, you only think of yourself. About how sad you'd be if you didn't get to date. Did you ever once think about me? Did you ever consider that you might've hurt me? If you had been clear with me about everything with Korra and about where you wanted us to go, I would've accepted it," said Asami.

"I'm sorry. I didn't apologize properly," said Mako.

"And how do I know you won't treat Korra the same way as you treated me? Will you toss her aside the second you find someone with a prettier face, or more muscles, or a more charming personality? I can't let you do that to her," said Asami.

"I love Korra. I would never do that," said Mako.

"That's a bold assertation. Everyone thinks they'll always love someone, but then they get their heats broken and find that they move on extremely easily," said Asami.

"Yes, I acted very badly, but can we drop the subject for now? There are more important things to worry about at the moment, like Korra's bending," said Mako.

"If you promise me one thing, I'll forgive you and we can forget about all of this," said Asami.

"What?" said Mako.

"Don't make a move on Korra or accept her advances for a month. If you still want to date then, I won't stop you," said Asami.

Mako wanted to protest, but in a rare moment of self-reflection, he took a deep breath and looked Asami in the eye.

"I promise," said Mako.

Guilt chewed at Asami for pushing Mako into a corner, though she was relieved from his guarantee. Even so, she didn't entirely trust his promise. If Korra wanted him, Asami didn't see how he could resist her.

Tenzin, Pema, their children, and Korra's friends waited to hear the news, whether Katara could bring her abilites back. It was suffocating in the room, and no one said a word. While Korra could heal it in other people, there was no way to know if she could for herself or how it would work, but Katara was a respected healer, so all their hopes remained on her shoulders within the next minutes.

Katara finally emerged, unable to do anything for Korra. Korra ran off into the snow scape, not wanting to be comforted and just be by herself. Mako even tried to tell her he loved her, but when Asami glared at him, he shut his mouth.

"I have to be there for her," said Mako.

"I'll go," said Asami.

"But she needs me," said Mako.

"Maybe she doesn't," said Asami. "Remember what we talked about? She'll just get hurt down the road if you begin a relationship this way."

Mako's head bowed. "Fine."

Asami wasn't that close with Korra, which made her nervous if she wanted to assist her properly. Even so, she walked out in pursuit of her. The winds were strong, and snow got in Asami's face, which she blocked with her hand. She followed her footsteps for a minute, freezing to the bone. There she was, sitting at the edge of the cliff. Asami approached slowly and sat beside her.

"Not now, Asami," said Korra, voice cracking. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Asami said nothing and put an arm around Korra, pulling her into a hug. Korra resisted at first, but melted into her embrace, sobbing for a good while.

"What do I do?" said Korra when calmed down a bit.

"You still have us. We all care about you, no matter how much bending you have," said Asami.

"If I don't have bending, I've lost my purpose. I trained all my life for them, and now they're just, gone," said Korra.

"You're the strongest person I know. You'll be able to make it through this," said Asami.

"You think so?" said Korra.

"Of course. If defeating Amon was the only thing you were able to do as the avatar, that's more than enough, but I don't think your ability to be a bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds ends here. You don't have to be the most powerful bender to make a difference," said Asami.

"Then what were all those years spent for? I want to beat up bad guys and fulfill the one thing I was born to do," said Korra.

"Your purpose extends beyond that. This is only an obstacle, and I think you're wonderful and capable of overcoming this," said Asami.

"Thanks," said Korra, breaking free from Asami. "You've been nothing but nice to me despite how horrible I've been to you."

Asami smiled. "I understand what it's like having something important taken from you, Korra, I really do."

"I don't how to move forward from this, though. I don't have the same confidence in myself that you do," said Korra.

"We'll figure this out, together. Everyone will always be there for you, and I can promise that I want to support you even though we're not close yet," said Asami.

For the first time that day, Asami witnessed Korra smile, and what a beautiful smile it was. Asami felt her heart skip a beat.

"I feel closer to you after this talk," said Korra.

"Uh, sure, um," said Asami, willing herself to calm down. "And there's one more thing I wanted to discuss. It's about Mako."

"What about him?" said Korra.

"You know how my breakup with him went. It wasn't pretty, and all I wanted to say was that it's not a good idea to date him right now," said Asami. "I don't think it'll end well."

"Okay, I trust you," said Korra. "If you think it's better to hold off on him right now, that's what I'll do."

When Korra and Asami got back to where the rest were waiting, Korra announced that she would try to stay strong, but she needed some time to recover, which gave everyone notable relief. While Korra went to her room, Bolin tugged on Asami's sleeve, leading her outside along with Mako.

"Guess what, guys? I'm planning something a few days from now," said Bolin.

"Really, what?" said Mako, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Something to help Korra feel better. I say we put on a show. My ferret will dance and perform tricks, Mako can sing –"

Mako cringed.

"–Asami can take her racing, and then we'll all go out and eat noodles. It's perfect," said Bolin.

"I'm not going to sing," said Mako.

"I hear you humming when you're doing chores," said Bolin, to which Mako sputtered.

"I agree, I think we should take things slow," said Asami. "How about we just eat noodles?"

Bolin looked downcast. "Maybe you're right. It's a bad idea."

"The sentiment is great, and I do think it'll be good for Korra. Maybe we can perform some other time," said Asami.

Bolin seemed to cheer up at that. So that became the plan in 3 days. In the meantime, they let Korra rest. Bolin was beyond excited for the day and was hardly able to keep it a secret from Korra, but Asami was apprehensive since they were going with Mako. She didn't want it to turn into a double date with Korra and Mako splitting off to have a romantic night, and Asami was determined to make sure that didn't happen.


	4. Mysterious Desire

**A/N: So people** ** _are_** **reading this? Then I'll publish more chapters. Time slips by so quickly. I was kind of sick for a couple of days, too, though I'm mostly better now. Enjoy the product of my blood, sweat, and tears. The next chapter will feature a cameo from another series hehe.**

"These noodles are really good," said Korra, slurping up a bowl.

"I knew you'd like this place," said Bolin, grinning.

Mako was focused on eating as fast as he could, and Asami observed Korra.

The four of them were seated at a table for dinner. Asami sat next to Bolin, who was across from Mako, who was next to Korra. That arrangement made Asami uncomfortable but she accepted it on the surface, not wanting to cause a fuss.

Korra had been sullen the past few days. She didn't eat much and rarely left her room, though Asami had spotted her having a conversation with Tenzin. She wasn't one to hide how she felt, although she flashed the occasional smile when Asami was caught staring. It was heartbreaking watching her go through that.

"You say that as if this isn't the same place you went with Korra before," said Mako.

"What's good is good," said Bolin.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever," said Korra.

"This is a good idea, right?" said Bolin.

"Yes, Bolin, it's fantastic," said Mako.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," said Bolin.

"Right, thank you, Bolin," said Korra. The morose look on her face didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, it's no problem," said Bolin.

"We figured it would help get your mind off of things," said Asami.

"Well, I'm ready to do just that," said Korra, placing her empty bowl down and ordering another.

Soon, with Bolin's lead, the mood lightened and they began having a good time.

"And then, I said, fire ferret? More like liar ferret," said Bolin.

Korra laughed at his horrible joke and playfully hit his shoulder, which knocked him off the chair.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said Korra.

"I'm fine. You pack quite the punch," said Bolin. He dusted himself and seated himself. "As expected from the avatar."

That killed the mood. Korra looked down. "Sure thing, wouldn't want all that talent to go to waste."

Bolin panicked. He pulled Mako in by the collar and whispered in his ear.

"Do something, quick. Things are depressing again," said Bolin.

"Like what?" said Mako.

"I don't know, sing something," said Bolin.

"I'm not singing," said Mako, a little too loud.

"Why not?" said Korra, poking his arm.

"Um, I'm not really," said Mako, blushing.

"Yeah, Mako. Why not?" said Asami.

"You're a great singer, probably. Showcase your unbridled genius to the world," said Bolin.

"No," said Mako.

"He's not the open type, is he?" said Korra. A small smile played on her lips.

"I can be open, if I want to," said Mako.

"You've got a point, Korra. He's the most closed off person I know," said Asami.

"Ooh, Mako's being called out," said Bolin. "What do you have to say, bro?"

Mako sucked in a few noodles and ignored the attention.

"What music would you sing? The Republic City anthem? I'll bet it'll sound really funny from you," said Korra.

Asami watched Korra carefully. Korra set her head on her hand with stars in her eyes, turned in Mako's direction. The two were only a few inches apart, and Mako faltered a bit when he saw that from Korra, and his own eyes softened towards her. Asami couldn't see Mako's hands, but for all she knew they could be touching Korra's. Or even be holding each other. Asami seethed but kept up a neutral appearance.

Mako cleared his throat. "Okay, fine, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"No one's judging you," said Asami.

Mako began singing. Not the national anthem or a popular song from the radio, but an edgy emo song.

"–The darkness, darkness. Eats at my soul, soul. Keep crying, it's all gone. All wrong. With my blood I will reach the sky. Sacfrice my night and–" sang Mako.

Bolin burst out laughing, and Korra was giggling. Asami had dodged a bullet by breaking up with him. She covered her face with the noodle bowl to hide her smile.

"Hey, you said you–" said Mako.

"It's great, the best," said Bolin, gripping his stomach. "No really, your voice is good, but why that song?"

"It, it describes my inner turmoil," said Mako.

"I liked it. It was different from what I expected," said Korra.

"Thanks," said Mako.

The distance between Mako and Korra shrunk even more. They were getting too close, too quickly. Anyone with a brain could sense the tension between them, the way they gravitated towards each other, the way they were in their own world. The small glances, almost touches, unexplained awkwardness. Asami glared at Mako. If he would keep his promise, then she had nothing to worry about, but she had no real reason to trust him.

"Korra, you've got some noodle on your face," said Asami as an attempt to distract her.

"Really?" said Korra, wiping all over until she pushed into her mouth and licked her thumb.

The motion was small, but somehow mesmerizing. Asami unconsciously licked her lips. From that moment, half of Asami's attention was on Korra's lips for the rest of the night. When she spoke, stuck her tongue out, pouted, everything. Her ocean blue eyes would flutter and her soft brown hair framed them. Asami felt her cheeks burning when she snapped back to reality.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Mako.

Once he was out of sight, Asami grabbed his seat.

"Why are you sitting here?" said Korra.

"You're the star of the show, who wouldn't want to be next to you?" said Asami, leaning towards her.

"You flatter me," said Korra, a little shy. "You're the amazing one. You're so strong, and successful, and beautiful."

"Oh, that's nothing," said Asami.

"I'm pretty successful myself. Have I told you how I fought that day of the Amon attack? I was earthbending all cool-like, like whoosh and bam, and it was awesome," said Bolin.

"Yes, you've told us a million times," said Korra.

Mako freezed for a second before sitting across from Korra. He glanced at Asami, who rolled her eyes at him. She snaked her arm into the crook of Korra's, justified because they were both girls. Korra was surprised, but locked their arms together. She could eat with her left hand quite well. Asami's heart sped up for whatever reason. Korra's skin was soft, and her muscles were toned.

"What happened to your finger?" said Korra.

"I just scratched it by accident," said Mako. A clean cut was there, and bleeding.

"You should bandage it," said Korra.

"It'll heal on its own," said Mako.

"Here, let me do it," said Korra.

Asami gripped her tighter when she tried to move.

"Don't make her worry, Mako," said Asami.

"Do you want me to do it?" said Bolin.

"Never mind, I'll get a bandage," said Mako.

Mako licked the blood away. The rest of the meal went like that, with Asami trying to take Korra's attention from Mako, and she got increasingly frustrated. Before they knew it, they had finished stacks of food.

"I'll pay, since I'm a gentleman," said Bolin.

Asami met him at the counter.

"I'll pay," said Asami.

"Wow, thanks," said Bolin. "Don't tell anyone, but I don't have a lot of cash."

"I know," said Asami.

With payment done, Asami walked out with Bolin. Korra and Mako were talking ahead.

"Korra seemed to really enjoy tonight. I'm glad this worked out," said Bolin.

"Yeah, I've been concerned about her. She has a lot to think about," said Asami.

"Don't you, as well? You'll be taking over Cabbage Corp.," said Bolin.

"I think I'm ready. I mean, it's a lot, but I know how business works," said Asami.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself, okay?" said Bolin.

"That's really sweet, Bolin. I didn't expect you to comfort me," said Asami.

"I realized I should expand my worldview. Observe other people's struggles. I think I haven't been the most compassionate person, and seeing what Korra's going through with losing her powers, well," Bolin sighed. "I've been childish."

"You're well-meaning, and you want to improve. That takes strength. You're a good guy," said Asami.

"Thanks," said Bolin. "Nothing compared to you, though."

"You're too nice," said Asami, spying Korra and Mako. "I'll see you later."

Asami jogged over to Korra, who was standing close to Mako. Their voices were unusually hushed and serious.

"Hey, Asami," said Korra.

"Hey," said Asami.

Mako pulled his scarf to his nose and nodded. Asami's jealousy spiked. Jealousy, but for what?

"Can I talk to you for a second?" said Asami.

"Sure," said Korra.

Mako took his leave, and Bolin rammed into him, still on his partying high.

"So," said Asami.

"So?" said Korra.

"How are you feeling?" said Asami.

"A lot better, actually. I had fun. It feels like I haven't felt happy in a while," said Korra.

"Mmm," said Asami. "Me too."

"With having fun or not having been happy?" said Korra.

"Both," said Asami. "These past days were unkind to all of us. It's all we can do to face the next morning. But things will get better, and they'll heal, and one day be just a memory."

"You're right. It's hard to see it that way, though," said Korra.

Wind howled in a whisper and tussled Korra's hair. The girl was beautiful, unsure. Her skin glowed in the moonlight.

"Do you remember our conversation about Mako?" said Asami.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I do want to date him. But you're right that I shouldn't rush. And I kind of don't have the energy for a relationship right now," said Korra.

"Alright. You know, what do you think about going somewhere together, just the two of us?" said Asami.

"Are you inviting me on a date?" said Korra.

"What, no, a friendly thing," said Asami.

Korra grinned. "Just joking around. I would love to get to know you better."

"Y-yeah," said Asami. "And please don't spend all your time in your room. Talk to us, we're willing to listen and help in any capacity."

"Thank you, and I'll try," said Korra.

"So, next week?" said Asami.

"Next week," said Korra.

Asami was still worried about Mako and Korra, since they seemed to be getting close. If Asami could become even closer to Korra and observe their relationship progress better, perhaps she'd be able to keep them from dating.

Once again, Asami found herself unable to sleep. Korra and Mako swam in her mind. Korra's stares, Mako's attention, her laughter, her eyes, it was all too much. The fire in Asami's stomach churned stronger the more she thought. It was an unfamiliar sensation and it was unbearable. Asami didn't want Mako anymore, that's what her brain told her. But she must still, if her feelings were so strong.

Asami keyed in 000 on the keypad Hellen the Fairy had given her and landed at the entrance of the Justice Star. She called Hellen, too, and sat at the bar. Dull music and distinct scentless air filled her senses.

"You don't trust them to stick to their word?" said Hellen.

"I wish I could, but I can't," said Asami. She crushed her third can of soda and tossed it the recycling bin, where it disappeared. "They have too much chemistry and attraction. They're both impulsive, and I've never known Mako to be honest."

"Maybe you could give them a chance to prove themselves. If they promised in the first place, that means they want to try some restraint," said Hellen.

"Maybe, but what if I can't stop them? What am I even doing this for? I just feel horrible for keeping two people who like each other apart so I can feel better," said Asami. "And my head hurts from all this. I feel sick to my stomach and I don't know how to fix it, everything's all over the place, why am I so angry? Scared?"

"Okay, let's talk this through. When did this start?" said Hellen.

Asami searched through the drink selection, stopping at a small, separate case of soda next to the main one, with blue glass instead of colorless. It was labeled, "Fizzy Extra".

"Hey, what are those?" said Asami.

"I don't recommend th- hey, stop," said Hellen.

Asami ordered on of the Fizzy Extra which appeared in a shimmering purple can with silver writing and downed it.

"No no no, why?" was the last thing Asami heard before her vision blurred.


	5. Oceans in Your Eyes

**A/N: By a miracle, another chapter is complete. At least I consider it a miracle. Or whatever. Here's a cameo from another series! And other stuff too! I wish this would write itself… there's so much left…**

After Asami drank the Fizzy Extra liquid, she saw colors. Blocks of yellow, purple, red, and green danced in front of her eyes, merging together and breaking apart multiple times before splitting apart in an explosion of tiny specks of fireworks. Asami felt sleepy and couldn't concentrate. Smooth hallways all shades of the rainbows spun in front of her in a never-ending fever dream. Swirls of smoke filled up her vision. In and out, until at last her feet stabilized. She walked into a bright white, open area with a single raised cube just ahead. When she reached it, she saw an engraved button with a silver outline on it and pressed it.

Asami came back to reality with a headache. She was on an incredibly soft bed in a private room of the Justice Star. It was otherwise empty, but the light blue surroundings were welcome compared to the saturated garishness on the trip. She groaned getting up, feeling the remains of dizziness, and found her way back to the main room with light music, dark lighting, couches, and soda and snack bars. She was already starting to feel better, what happened in that pocket of reality really didn't have a permanent effect on the body. She was wary of ordering another drink, but figured a cup of cheesy bread sticks wouldn't hurt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a guy dressed in black sitting by himself in a secluded corner of the room. He was dressed in an ornate black cloak and a silver headband. His gaze was downcast, and his hands were in his lap, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Difficult life?" said Asami, setting her snack space next to him.

"You could say so. My name's Itachi, from the Uchiha clan," said Itachi.

"I'm Asami. What's the Uchiha clan?" said Asami.

"You haven't heard? No, you don't look like you're from my world at all. It's like a family of ninjas, or assassins. I don't suppose you have chakra in your world?" said Itachi.

"We do, actually. Also, people can bend one of four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. One person, the avatar, can bend all four. At least, used to, up 'til recently," said Asami.

"So one of your people has lost their powers? Quite a trouble. I wonder if they could be regained?" said Itachi.

"We don't know. It's too early to tell," said Asami.

"Is that why you're here?" said Itachi.

"No, it happened to someone I know. I have my own things to deal with," said Asami.

She proceeded to inform Itachi of her situation. He seemed incredulous, but was non-judgmental.

"I was expecting a story with more sadness and horror involved. Still, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Why I'm here, though, well… it's a long, painful story," said Itachi.

Itachi told her all about how he had to kill his whole clan, leaving his little brother to think he was the villain so he would later and try to exact revenge on Itachi. But that was all so that Itachi could give him his eye power and die at his hands, though he was summoned the Justice Star before that could happen. He included most of the graphic details, which made Asami cringe.

"Oh, wow. That's terrible. I can't believe you had the strength to do all that," said Asami.

"So I've been here for a couple decades, trying to recover from the trauma and decide how I'm going to change the past," said Itachi.

"You can change the past?" said Asami.

"You can't?" said Itachi.

"It must be because of the size of your problem. It really makes me think I was worrying about something inconsequential," said Asami.

"Your life is yours. What you do with it is important," said Itachi. "I still can't think that what I did was wrong. After all, I had no choice. But I think I'm ready to be a little selfish about what I want while creating a better future. I have most of it planned out, I just haven't pulled the trigger yet."

"Good luck," said Asami. "I can't imagine what that's like."

"Thanks," said Itachi. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"I'm good," said Asami.

Asami mulled Itachi's story over in her mind. It sounded incredibly traumatic. In comparison, making sure that Korra and Mako didn't date was something she didn't have to feel guilt about, and it was for their own good as well, not just hers. She summoned Hellen to her.

"You're finally awake," said Hellen.

"How long have I been out?" said Asami.

"19 years," said Hellen.

"What?" said Asami.

"19 years," said Hellen. "Remember that no time passes here so things will all be the same once you go back to your world."

"Right, but 19 years?" said Asami.

"Yeah. I tried to stop you from drinking that Fizzy Extra but you were too quick and I couldn't tear the can from you. It felt like forever, waiting for you to wake up," said Hellen. "How was your dream?"

"Weird, bright, and weird," said Asami.

"Everyone has different dreams, but that sounds about right. Usually, those sodas are reserved for people who want to take a break from their situations, forget about them for a little while, or a long while. People who just want to sleep. And that isn't uncommon. There are thousands still sleeping, and those who will be for thousands of years. I'm lucky you didn't pick anything stronger than the Fizzy Extra," said Hellen.

"You're lucky?" said Asami.

"Of course. To you, it's like hardly any time went by at all but for me? It's torture. We were in the middle of working on a quickly resolvable problem," said Hellen.

"It doesn't feel very quick. Or very resolvable for that matter," said Asami.

"I have faith in you, Asami. You're smart. And no offense, but Mako doesn't sound that bright, you'll be able to work around him easy," said Hellen.

"None taken," said Asami. "And thank you. I won't quit, it's not over until it's over."

Hellen's colorless eyes twinkled. "Glad to hear it."

Asami did her best to aid Korra and spent a lot of the next week with her. They talked about anything and everything, mainly surface-level topics, but occasionally Korra had that body language, like she was defeated, weary. Asami would rub her back and give her silent support or soothe her with kind words. It happened less and less often as Korra discussed a possible journey to the spirit world and resuming her spiritual training in order to try to reconnect her bending abilities to herself with Tenzin. Korra recovered a lot of strength and was nearly back to her fiery self. Seeing Korra happy made Asami happy, and she was pleased when she noticed she became the first person Korra looked for in a room. Korra was still impulsive, but she had gained some maturity which she sorely needed.

Monday arrived and Asami was pacing in front of her closet. She shouldn't be stressed about looking nice for Korra. After all, they were just having a fun friend date. But her fingers couldn't settle on the right outfit. Eventually, she grabbed something simple at random put a bit of extra care into her hair and makeup.

Korra was waiting for her on the patio, leaning her arms on the railing and stargazing. She was in her usual Southern Water Tribe gear, but the moonlight gave her a stunning glow, or at least that's what Asami surmised was the reason for why she found her breathtaking. Asami shook her head.  
"Hey," said Asami, joining Korra.

"Oh, hey Asami. Are you ready?" said Korra.

"We can watch the sky more first if you want," said Asami.

"It is beautiful tonight. You know, sometimes I wonder if there's life out there? People like us living in a whole other world, or gooey creatures. I'll bet it sounds silly, right?" said Korra.

"I don't think it's silly. We'll probably never know what's in space," said Asami.

Korra's face lit up. "You think so? I love thinking about these things, though no one ever take me seriously. I guess it's my fault be so hotheaded. I must seem really immature, or like I have nothing in my head."

"We're all on our own path to self-discovery. It's okay to take your time learning and improving. What's definitely not immaturity is recognizing your flaws and putting in effort to improve them. And for the record, the first word that comes to mind when I think of you isn't 'immature', it's 'strong'," said Asami.

"I'm unworthy. You're so wise, and you're my age," said Korra.

"We had different upbringings and personalities," said Asami.

"No, I meant that as a compliment. Take it," said Korra.

"Um, okay. Thanks," said Asami.

Korra turned to look at Asami and grinned. "You look nice tonight, by the way."

There was a pause when Asami saw her bright blue irises, which shined with a million oceans. Shyness crept into Asami's cheeks and she averted her gaze.

"You do, too," said Asami.

"So where are we going?" said Korra.

Asami linked her arm with Korra's. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. "You'll see."


	6. Moonlit Insight

**A/N: I'm back. There's about 2 chapters left after this. See ya'll next week (hopefully) and enjoy.**

"How do you like it?" said Asami.

Asami and Korra walked side by side, cotton candy in hand. They were in the park by the water which reflected the full moon on a night of clear skies. The air was cool and brushed against Asami's skin, giving her goosebumps.

"It's beautiful. So this is why you wanted to go after everyone else was asleep," said Korra.

Asami sat on a bench and pulled Korra along with her.

"Not to mention, it's exciting to sneak out. I feel like a rebel right now," said Asami.

"No kidding. There are no bad guys to chase this time, though. I keep expecting one to show up and ruin everything," said Korra. "I see them in my dreams, sometimes. With the masks."

Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"But tonight's not about that. Tonight's about this," said Korra, dipping a finger into Asami's pink cotton candy and swiping a wisp that was promptly eaten.

"Hey," said Asami, taking revenge on Korra's blue candy.

They wrestled the sweets around, taking as many spoils as possible, until their hands were sticky and all was consumed. Korra licked her fingers one by one trying to clean them.

"This always happens," said Korra in between licks, "but I forget every time."

"I remember it happens and do it anyways," said Asami.

"Wasting your gift of foresight," said Korra.

"I'd say it's worth it," said Asami.

"Look, my tongue is purple," said Korra.

Asami stuck her tongue out, too, in response. They both laughed, Korra had an adorable laugh. Asami blushed at the thought, unsure of why she would think that or what it meant. She observed Korra and scooted closer to her so that their arms were touching. A bit of extra warmth wouldn't hurt, that's what Asami told herself as an excuse.

"It's a bit cold out, isn't it?" said Asami.

"Oh, uh, I didn't notice," said Korra. She cleared her throat, whether out of nervousness or of a dislike of the situation. At any rate, she didn't move away. "So, how's Cabbage Corp. coming along?"

"It's shaping up. Those who wanted to quit did, but most stayed. I will have to prove myself to the employees and business partners, and quickly, before someone tries to take advantage of its current weak state," said Asami.

"I can help with intimidating corrupt business men," said Korra, punching into her hand.

"I'll be counting on you, and Bolin. And Mako," said Asami. "You don't still like the guy, do you?"

"Mako? Yeah, I like him. But mostly I think he's mad attractive, there's no real feelings there. I was just chasing the first cute boy I saw in Republic City, consequences be damned. Funny what some introspection will tell you," said Korra.

"So, if he asked you out, would you date him?" said Asami.

"Um, well, actually enough about him, I'm spending time with you," said Korra. "What's next?"

"I have something small planned, but first, is there anything you want to do?" said Asami.

Korra thought for a second and rubbed her hands together. "This place is perfect. I want to show you something."

"Go for it," said Asami.

Korra stood up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it with her hands moving down in sync. She opened her eyes and moved her hand in a sweeping motion, creating a small gust of wind that bore into the water and up again, splashing it up in a circular shape. It went back into the water and created an even bigger circle, and even bigger. The drops of water were glittering like jewels in the moonlight, and Asami was entranced.

"That's amazing," said Asami.

"It occurred to me in all that down time that I needed to learn to control myself and start learning how to bend in a constrained manner instead of recklessly throwing rocks or whatever. I've been working on this trick for a couple weeks now," said Korra.

"I'm impressed. What other bending tricks have you hidden from me?" said Asami.

"Close your eyes," said Korra.

Asami complied, expecting a display to be set up for when she finally looks.

"Are you ready?" said Asami.

A wisp of air flew in her face, lightly disheveling her hair. Korra was sitting back next to her with a cheeky grin.

"There's nothing else so far. The spirits have been showing me that there is a way to regain my bending, one by one, but nothing concrete yet. It might take weeks, years, who knows? But the important part is that it's possible," said Korra.

"That's great news," said Asami.

"I can't wait. But don't tell the others, I want to know more first," said Korra.

Asami smiled. "You've changed a lot recently. The old Korra I know wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone."

"You've changed too, Asami," said Korra.

"How?" said Asami.

"I don't know to describe it, you're bolder? Putting yourself as a higher priority? I feel like your attitude has changed. And I like the new Asami," said Korra.

Asami's heartbeat sped up at that sentiment and found her words spilling out without a filter. "Oh, is that so? I suppose I have changed. War will do that to you."

"Aside from that topic, what else did you plan? We can stay here if you like, this is really nice," said Korra.

"You'll see," said Asami.

Asami led Korra to her mansion and through it, Korra stopping to stare at various objects and art in it intermittently.

"I don't think I've seen this area before," said Korra, as Asami opened the doors to a room full of books from top to bottom.

A cushioned couch was settled by a big window with the curtain closed. Korra perused the prospects in front of her.

"That's because you didn't," said Asami.

"So, what are we here for?" said Korra.

"I thought you might not be keen on reading, so I selected a novel I think you'll like," said Asami. "Mostly, I wanted to wind down like this."

"Okay, if you recommend it, I'll give it a shot," said Korra.

"Next time, we can use the race track, promise," said Asami.

"Deal. So what do you have for me?" said Korra.

Asami place a blue book with silver lettering on it in Korra's hands.

"It's about dragons, dragons that eat people, and a whole lot of punching and bending," said Asami.

"Ooh I'll bet there's a lot of fire and destruction and authority disrespecting," said Korra.

"I knew you'd love it. Come, sit with me," said Asami.

Asami drew open the blinds, allowing the moonlight to stream in.

"Should I bring over the candles?" said Asami.

"I can see well enough like this," said Korra, leaning back on Asami's shoulder and kicking her feet up at the end of the couch as they got comfortable together.

Asami was amused throughout the night at the excited or distraught sounds that Korra made while reading. She herself was flipping through a historical fiction book.

Pages later, Korra yawned and rested the novel on her stomach. Asami closed hers and nudged Korra off of her.

"I didn't know reading could be fun," said Korra. "I want to finish this later, is it okay if I borrow it?"

"Sure it is," said Asami.

Asami observed Korra as she grazed her fingers over the cover. Her clothes, eyes, everything appeared blue. The lighting hit her whole figure and face just right that Asami couldn't stop herself from thinking one thing.

Korra was beautiful. So beautiful. Asami realized the kind of expression she must've been wearing and tried an attempt at a poker face as Korra faced her. This was most unexpected.

"Would you like to sleep here?" said Asami.

"Maybe another time. I don't want to worry anyone if I'm not at home when they're up," said Korra.

On impulse, Asami lifted Korra's chin and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She turned her gaze away so she wouldn't have to see Korra's response.

"I'll see you later, then," said Asami. Why was she like this?

"We're still good for next week?" said Korra.

"Yeah," said Asami.

"You're not coming with?" said Korra.

"I'll stay here tonight," said Asami.

Korra left Asami alone with her thoughts. One thing was for sure: she liked Korra. What she didn't know was how to deal with that fact, or how to spend time with her next week without revealing it.

There are 10 days until the 1 month restriction Asami set on Mako asking Korra out is up.


	7. Break the Cycles

**A/N: What will be the fate of Korra and Asami's relationship? I guess you'll have read and find out. We'** **re nearing the end everyone, how exciting.**

 **Also if the chapter is jumbled at first which might happen due to this site's poor coding, I will fix it ASAP so check back a few minutes later.**

"How do I look?" said Korra.

Korra was dressed up, with her hair pinned in a bun and wearing a dress. She was like a breath of fresh air as always.

"You look good," said Asami. "I'll do your makeup now."

Korra was on a chair, cross-legged, while Asami started her work. Having a close look at the lashes and lips of a girl she liked for as long as she liked was half the reason she offered to help Korra with her makeup. She had been using little excuses similar to that one to be close to Korra as often as she could for the past seven days. When the last stroke was applied, Asami leaned back and admired the result.

Korra checked out her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think?" said Asami.

"I love it, thank you," said Korra.

"I used all my secret techniques to turn your 10 out of 10 beauty to a different version of beauty," said Asami.

Korra's cheeks seemed to redden, which pleased Asami. She hoped she was reading the signal right.

"Yeah, you're awesome," said Korra.

"I know," said Asami, flipping her hair. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," said Korra.

Asami took Korra's arm and met up with Bolin and Mako. Asami drove them to the Hall.

Korra sat next to then where Asami, Mako, and Bolin were seated in the Hall. Tenzin and his family were absent due to taking care of the baby. She was muttering under her breath while wrangling a piece of paper.

"You'll do fine," said Asami.

"You'll rock the whole place," said Bolin. "Sure, you haven't memorized a script before, but that won't stop you from being awesome."

"I wish I could just wing this, that'd be easier," said Korra. She crumpled the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"You'll have the script in front of you. The one you're holding in your hand," said Mako.

"Thanks for noticing," said Korra.

"I'm just saying, there's no reason to be nervous," said Mako.

"I didn't say I was," said Korra.

Mako opened his huge mouth again, about to bite back, when the President of Republic City's secretary came in.

"Time to shine, Avatar Korra," she said.

"Good luck out there, not that you'll need it," said Asami.

Korra gave a thumbs up before striding to the podium.

"It just occurred to me, shouldn't we be out there, listening to her speech?" said Bolin.

"We've got a great view here," said Asami.

"Well, I'm going to join the crowd so I can cheer," said Bolin, waving as he dashed away, shouting, "Go Korra! Free Republic City, revolution of our times!"

"Wait," said Asami.

Her request was futile, and she was stuck with Mako. Alone. There was a long introduction before Korra would start speaking, providing dead space in which to be uncomfortable with each other.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Korra lately," said Mako.

"She's my friend, and she's going through a rough time, so of course I have," said Asami.

"Listen, I've been thinking about a lot of things. About us," said Mako.

"Us meaning the two of us, or..." said Asami.

"I know that I hurt you. And I'm sorry," said Mako.

"Wow, those are words I never thought I'd hear from you. What specifically are you sorry for?" said Asami.

"I'm sorry for, what's it called, 'emotionally cheating' on you with Korra. I don't know what came over me," said Mako.

"Hormones, bad decision making skills, the list could go on," said Asami.

Mako cringed. "I was wondering if we could go back to being friends."

"Look at me, Mako," said Asami, folding her arms. Mako did as she asked. "We were never friends. We dated, and since then haven't had a friendly interaction. You've been distant from everyone else since your focus was on Korra. What about Bolin? When's the last time you hung out with just him? He's your brother, but you seem to have forgotten all about him. He's lonely, you know. Your good treatment of other people extends as far as you're getting something out of them, and you mope about if you don't get the smallest thing that you want."

"What are you asking of me?" said Mako.

"I want you to stop being selfish and learn to be compassionate and fair," said Asami.

"Well, I-" said Mako.

"That better not be another excuse," said Asami.

"I was going to say that I want to try to be a better person, someone that people can rely on. I have to process everything you've said but I hope my apology is a good start," said Mako.

"It is a good start," said Asami.

"Do you forgive me?" said Mako.

"I don't owe you that. And you shouldn't expect that I will. That's up to me," said Asami.

Mako was about to protest but shut his mouth instead.

"For what it's worth, I do forgive you," said Asami.

"Thank you," said Mako. "Next time-"

"Shh, Korra's speech is starting," said Asami.

Korra was going over her victory over Amon, with acknowledging the fact that non-benders are still discriminated against and that the fight for equality must continue, stating that the government will help. The President looked surprised by her bold statements and tried to encourage her away from the mic, but she continued. There were some cheers from the audience, the loudest being Bolin. When she finished, she received deafening applause. The avatar was gaining popularity and restoring her less-than-stellar reputation.

Korra went out to meet Asami and Mako.

"You did great out there," said Asami.

"Yeah, that quite a speech. Are you sure you can deliver on your promises, though?" said Mako.

"Stop being such a downer," said Asami, elbowing Mako.

"I'm feeling better than ever. Once I've regained all my bending, I'll be unstoppable. I'll make sure the President goes along with me, he doesn't have a choice," said Korra.

Bolin rushed in, mock earthbending the air with punches. "Woo, that was amazing! I'm all fired up. What are we doing next?"

"Let's get some lunch and celebrate," said Korra.

"Actually," said Mako. "Let's have some brotherly time to ourselves, Bolin."

Bolin's jaw dropped. "Really? I can't pass that up. It's about time we spent time together, brother."

"I know, sorry I'm so busy all the time," said Mako.

"Whatever. Let's go, your treat," said Bolin.

Mako turned to look at Asami who gave him a thumbs up.

"That's strangely thoughtful of him," said Korra, "but this works out perfectly. I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?" said Asami.

"You'll see," said Korra.

Korra took Asami out on the streets, where the avatar was frequently lauded by strangers, some of whom requested her signature. They got kabobs and snacked on them as they made small talk. Asami enjoyed being around Korra, her sense of time slipped her mind until she noticed the sun setting.

"Let's sit by the lake," said Korra.

Asami knelt beside her.

The moon had glowed on the water, but the sun turned it into all sorts of vibrant, mesmerizing colors.

"This was a lot of fun," said Asami.

Korra scooted a bit closer to her so that their hands were almost touching. Asami's heartbeat picked up.

"Asami, you've really helped me out a lot these past few weeks. I can't thank you enough. When I think about you, I think about how I was so jealous of you and Mako at first. But then I learned that you're really cool, and sweet," said Korra.

"Korra, I- it's been no problem at all being your friend," said Asami, playing with her hair as she tried not to let her imagination tell her that Korra meant something more romantic.

"You're a really great friend," said Korra.

Asami released the tension she was holding. Of course that's what Korra meant.

"But I also want to say that I like you," said Korra.

"I like you, too," said Asami.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," said Korra.

Asami's pulse beat out of control. That was unexpected, but she was going to grab her chance. "I would love to be your girlfriend, on one condition."

"What is it?" said Korra.

"That you'll be my girlfriend, too," said Asami.

Korra grinned her precious smile, and Asami was drawn to touch her face.

"Can I kiss you?" said Asami.

Korra answered her with her lips on hers. It was short and sweet, leaving Asami wanting more. They decided to call it a night and walked back to Korra's home together, unaware of Mako watching them in the distance.

There's one week until Mako's deal with Asami is up.


End file.
